


【웡섷｜友星】SPACE

by kuratan_1582



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: R18 / 現實背景
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung & Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 7





	【웡섷｜友星】SPACE

「朴星和，過來嘛。」

鄭友榮欺負他的程度已經連哥哥都不叫了，朴星和心想，但次數早已多出他能夠生氣的範圍。  
他忘了是誰說過的一句話。殺了一個人是罪惡，但殺了一百個人是數字，人的想像力是有限的；但願他能求鄭友榮不要那麼愛他。

「幹嘛啦？」  
朴星和的背往床上躺，床單被冷氣吹得涼涼的，鄭友榮扣在他手腕上的溫度卻很燙。他用頭頂磨蹭朴星和的手指。

「我想做。」  
他的語氣就像平常偷襲哥哥臉頰後委屈的撒嬌，但朴星和的心跳數遠遠超過那一切。被黑髮絲撫摸的指間傳來花香味，那不是他們任何一人共用的洗髮精味道；鄭友榮甚至特地用了不同的洗髮精嗎？是今天才初次見到的那瓶紫色包裝嗎？真是行動力超群的傢伙，他想。

「我……友榮啊，抱一下？」朴星和開始溫柔地梳理他的頭髮，試圖安撫他。

「朴星和——」鄭友榮一下子爬了過來，黑色瞳孔、黑色瀏海、黑色的眼下痣，自從他染黑了一切，臉頰日漸消瘦，他就好像永遠比昨天更年長了一點。「你不想要的話，我會走的。」

「不是那樣的。」朴星和抬眼看著他，忍不住在他露出的額頭上輕吻一下；鄭友榮像是被點燃了開關，徹底地將朴星和壓在身下，頭髮、額頭、臉頰、嘴唇、喉結、鎖骨，每一次親吻都發出濕黏急躁的聲響，朴星和縮著肩膀顫抖，沒注意到自己張開了腿，讓鄭友榮有機可乘。

「喜歡你。」鄭友榮的下半身磨蹭著朴星和的，他喘息的嗓音變得色情——變得像是大人。他用大人的眼睛回望朴星和，濕潤、無辜、侵略的矛盾體。  
「嗯……嗚！慢一點，友榮……」寬鬆長褲被輕易拉下，鄭友榮溫熱地搓揉半勃的陰莖，朴星和的雙腳不自覺抬起、放下，舒服地皺起眉頭。  
「好可愛。朴星和，現在太可愛了。」  
「閉嘴。你怎麼連上床都這麼吵？」  
朴星和舉起膝蓋，頂弄對方藏在褲子底下的陰莖，聽見鄭友榮瞬間招架不住的喘息，他微笑。  
「原來哥不是不想做，是還不想做。」鄭友榮碎唸，空著的手摸進衣服，指尖輕刮他敏感的腰、不經意擦過乳頭，朴星和弓起身體，洩漏些許興奮的呻吟。鄭友榮再次親吻他的臉，柔軟瀏海掃在朴星和臉上。

——是鳶尾花的味道。其實朴星和無法準確描述鳶尾花是什麼味道，唯一的評價只有好香；他是從包裝上的說明得知那是鳶尾花香的。

「好喜歡你。」鄭友榮模糊地呢喃。上衣被掀起，褲子也被褪到腳踝處，雙腿間沾上冰涼潤滑液。朴星和開始想要蓋棉被了。  
鄭友榮始終是在模仿大人。他還是露出破綻，毫不掩飾真心話。朴星和抬起腰迎合他的插入，在激烈撞擊下，他只能在心裡默念。

「喜歡，喜歡，喜歡友榮。」

朴星和猶如漂浮太空，與母星失去通訊的太空人，被死寂冰冷圍繞。他大口大口地換氣，缺氧使他意識朦朧。原來他對鄭友榮的千頭萬緒早已綿延到遠方，直到他無法觀測、超越人類想像力能觸及的另一個星系。

「朴星和。」  
被叫喚的人撫摸鄭友榮的後腦勺，已經無法聽清楚鄭友榮是在調侃他不知羞恥的叫聲、還是未給予刺激就高潮的陰莖。  
指腹不知不覺間沾上對方的汗水、精液、化學香精的潤滑液，還有那股微妙的鳶尾花香。

等等他也試用看看那瓶洗髮精好了——待他熬過弟弟無窮無盡似的體力消耗後，朴星和暗自決定。


End file.
